¡san valentin! y ¿lobos?
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: bueno aqui un one-short de el dia de san valentin de mi hiostoria de ¿quien le teme a los lobos?... sakura quiere entregar su chocolate a syaoran...¿que pasara si a esto le sumamos una manada de lobos hambrientos?


Notas de la autora: bueno se que me retrase…. Por mucho lo acepto pero es que e estado acopada… mejor se los digo al final de la historia jeje bueno primero los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen sino a las grandiosas chicas de clamp y la historia tampoco yo la coloco por que es muy divertida nada mas por eso y quiero recalcar que no es mi intención plajear… bueno ahora la historia!...

¿Quién le teme al lobo… especial 14/02?

_(Sakura-Chan planea darle su chocolate de san Valentín casero a Syaoran-Kun… ¿será capas de pasar por la manada de lobos?)_

**Entrada de seijo…**

-jeje je…me pregunto si a Syaoran le gustara…- se preguntaba en voz alta la tierna Sakura kinomoto la única (hasta el momento) mujer en el instituto-_ cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos!. Soy Sakura kinomoto han pasado meses desde que fui transferida a seijo la cual anterior mente era una escuela de solo chicos_…. Esta es la primera vez que doy un chocolate casero a quien no sea de mi familia y amigos…_sip hoy es el primer día de san Valentín después de que Syaoran-Kun y yo nos volvimos novios…pero…como era de esperar no hay modo en que pueda estar sana y salva…-_decía mientras corría ya que veía una manada de…. Dejémoslo en una nueve de polvo parlante

-entréganos el chocolate!

-NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LI SE LLEVE EL CHOCOLATE

-DE PASO ENTREGANOS TU CUERPO

-NOS COMEREMS A AMBOS

_-sigo siendo perseguida por los del instituto..._ ¡NO! ¡Este chocolate es para Syaoran-Kun! ¡Y syao-Kun ni siquiera ha comido mi cuerpo!- dijo pero se tapo la boca con las manos soltando el chocolate en el acto el cual callo al piso los chicos vieron al chocolate y a ella, pero prefirieron el chocolate- ¡devuélvanme eso!- gritaba Sakura inútilmente ya que se estaban peleando entre ellos el chocolate

Entre todos se lo estaban peleando hasta que llego en manos de Yue con su secuaz Spy los cuales al instante los demás pararon la pelea y se acercaron a ver el contenido de la caja. La cual la abrieron y vieron un corazón de chocolate perfecto con letras de chocolate blanco que decía "syao-kun love saku"

-¡tan tan deslumbrante!- decía uno mientras asían poses dramáticas de taparse los ojos

-¡no puedo mirarlo directamente!- decía spy en igual de condiciones que el otro y en la misma pose dramática

-¡mierda! ¡li ese bastardo!- decía Yue con lagrimas en forma de catarata en sus ojos mientras cerraba el puño y se formaba una vena de rabia en su cien izquierda- ¡ya que es chocolate casero es aun mas imperdonable!

-¡comas moló!- dijo uno y así entre el grupo (que no eran poco e de decir) empezaron a devorar el chocolate

-¡noooo!- gritaba Sakura afuera del alcance de los caníbales de chocolates, digo de los demás chicos y estaba con lágrimas de cataratas en sus ojos y arrodillada en el piso

Pero de la nada vio algo… un borrón negro que les dio a todos los caníbales del chocolate una paliza asiendo en pocos segundos que la mayoría quedara en mal estado o en otros casos en estado de coma.

-increíble, no hagan llorar la novia de otra persona- dijo Syaoran mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-la habilidad de Syaoran-kun se esta volviendo muy buena, ¡asombroso!- dijo Eriol mientras aparecía con el maletín de Syaoran y el suyo y a su lados venían yamasaki y kero quienes asintieron a lo dicho por Eriol

-¿esas bien saku?- le pregunto Syaoran ayudándola a pararse- te hicieron- pero no pudo seguir ya que Sakura se había arrojado a abrazarlo

-¡se comieron el chocolate!- decía esta recargada en su pecho

-¿¡chocolate!- dijeron kero, yamasaki y eriol al mismo tiempo

_-el es Syaoran li o syao-kun él es la persona que me protege de ser violada por los demás chicos del instituto y también es mi novio- _pensaba Sakura mientras Syaoran la separaba un poco de el y la consolaba sobando la cabeza

-…hey…-decía Syaoran un poco sonrojado- todo esta bien ya deja de llorar

-por que… di mi mejor esfuerzos en eso… y así Syaoran kun se lo comería y…y…

-…-Syaoran la miro enternecido y le limpio la mejora y Sakura se le quedo mirando con la boca ligera mente abierta la cual enseguida fue ocupada por Syaoran quien le dio un beso un poco apasionado , mientras con eriol y los demás…

-…eh…. Mejor vamos al salón que se ase tarde- dijo eriol mientras lo otros dos asentían y los tres salían sonrojados de la escena de amor que se llevaban acabo entre sus amigos…ahora con Sakura y Syaoran…

-esto sabe mucho mejor…- dijo un tanto agitado Syaoran al igual que Sakura ya que habían aprovechado el beso al máximo y ahora ambos estaban sonrojados

-ven…- le dijo Sakura yendo así la azotea del edificio mientras Syaoran la seguía y así ambos , ya estando solos y sin que odien los interrumpiese, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente como si el mundo en unos minutos acabara- no puedo mas… mis piernas están muy débiles… Syaoran….

-¿s-si?- pregunto Syaoran sentado con Sakura a su lado

-eres excelente besando- dijo Sakura sonrojada, asiendo que Syaoran se sonrojara, y abrazándole por el cuello- entonces me podrías dar esto en el día blanco

-…- Syaoran la puso entre sus piernas y le beso la frente y la abrazo con cariño- siempre que tu lo quieras, te daré tanto como quieras- y volvieron a besarse

Notas de la autora: ola! ¡Primero perdon! Yo ya tenia el cap echo solo que me faltaba arreglar la ortografia y ademas pasaron cosas interesantes… ej… mi prima tubo a su bebe ¡!.. no el 14 sino el 13 pero esta sanita!... ay por fin!... y segundo a mi abuela le dio un ataque del corazon pero todo bien no fue a mayores asique estube todo el tiempo con ella … se interno el 16 asique anteayer le dieron de alta… ademas de que se pasaba peleando con los medicos por que no se la daba xD pero igual asique hoy que es un dia importante para chile me e animado a subirlo y ademas como le prometi a varias el cap aki ta!... gomen por las faltas ortograficas pero es que igual ando apurada ya que iremos a una …. Un recorrido por asi decirlo de aquí en mi villa por la tragedia del 27 del febrero de 2011

Espero comentarios! Nos vemos!

A cualquier caso mi MSN es : klazu_


End file.
